Love is Forever
by Mela-cham
Summary: Um erro de uma noite pode destruir uma estória de amor? Ou pode apenas torná-lo mais forte?


**One-shot dedicada a minha nakama Michelle Kurosaki (Mi_Kurosaki), uma das melhores ficwrites que eu já conheci.**

**Desculpem se ficou muito grande, acho que me empolguei D:**

**Comentários anônimos estão liberados, então me façam feliz, mandem pelo menos um up, ok?**

**Agora vou parar de enrolação. Boa leitura.**

**- Love is Forever –**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo Único -**

-Eu não sei nem o que te dizer. – Ichigo balbuciou.

Ele estava prostrado de joelhos, na frente do sofá, onde Kuchiki Rukia, sua até então noiva, estava sentada, vestindo uma camisola verde e um robe da mesma cor. Ela se recusava a olhá-lo. Seu rosto estava virado para a parede. Os lindos olhos azuis estavam inchados e vermelhos, conseqüência de uma noite em claro, chorando.

-Bom, já que fez tanto barulho para entrar, era de se esperar que tivesse um discurso pronto e comovente de desculpas. – Ela replicou com a voz entre ironia e mágoa.

-O que eu fiz não tem perdão. – Ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos, desesperado.

Rukia olhou pra ele, os olhos cheios de dor. Durante toda a noite a imagem daquela maldita mulher em cima do _seu _Ichigo lhe assombrara, lhe perseguira.

Era a despedida de solteiro de Hisagi. Ichigo jurara que só ficaria um pouco, e que depois iria direto para o apartamento dela. As horas passaram e nada do ruivo aparecer ou atender o celular. Rukia sabia onde estava ocorrendo a festa, seu noivo havia dito.

Ela não queria desconfiar dele. Mais uma força irresistível queria lhe puxar até lá.

"Não pense nisso. Ichigo é fiel. Ele só ficaria chateado se eu fosse até lá, como se estivesse vigiando ele." A morena pensava. Mais no fim, a preocupação e o medo venceram. Rukia entrou no carro e foi até a boate. Não iria entrar, procuraria Ichigo da porta. Depois de conferir que ele estava vivo e não enfiado em um poste, iria para o conforto de seu apartamento.

Mais o que ela viu foi mais do que gostaria. Uma mulher, de curtos cabelos negros, se aproximou de uma mesa onde um charmoso homem de cabelos laranja estava acompanhado de uma garrafa de vodca. Rukia ficou estática no lugar ao ver a dita mulher, com roupas mínimas sentar no colo do _seu_ noivo e beijá-lo com luxúria. Mas o pior foi ver _seu _Ichigo não fazer um movimento para afastá-la.

Rukia queria fazer com que suas pernas se movessem até lá para que ela pudesse acabar com aquela mulherzinha vulgar, e logo depois, matar Kurosaki Ichigo. Mais ela não conseguia. A única coisa que se sentiu capaz de fazer foi dar meia volta e dirigir o mais rápido possível pra casa, onde pode sucumbir as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair a qualquer instante.

Horas depois, o dia amanhecendo, ela escutou Ichigo, que ao que parecia não era mais seu, bater na porta, a chamando. A fúria que lhe faltou na boate surgiu naquele momento. Ela foi até a porta e gritou para que o ruivo fosse embora. Mais ele implorava que ela deixasse ele entrar por alguns minutos... E ela nunca aprendera a resistir a ele.

-Eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo. A mais desprezível. Eu não deveria ter vindo, eu não mereço fazer isso, mais eu não consigo. – Ichigo olhou no fundo dos olhos azuis. – Eu não sei viver sem você.

-Todos os dias podemos aprender coisas novas. – A Kuchiki rebateu sem dó nem piedade. O tom de desprezo e indiferença poderia ter convencido de que ela não se importava mais com o homem ajoelhado aos seus pés. Mais os olhos... estavam incrivelmente magoados.

-É incrível como eu sou contraditório. Eu sei que não mereço perdão e mesmo assim vim pedi-lo. Eu sei que não mereço outra chance mais ainda sim eu quero. Eu sei que não mereço você mais ainda sim eu nem sequer me imagino sem você. – O Kurosaki disse com a voz trêmula de desespero. – Kia...

-Não me chame assim.

-Por favor...

Rukia mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando conter as lágrimas que queriam cair novamente. Se repreendeu por querer, lá no fundo, que Ichigo conseguisse lhe apresentar uma desculpa, que ele conseguisse convencê-la a perdoá-lo. Mais não, ele tinha consciência de seu erro. E isso não é um motivo para aceitá-lo de volta? Não, não podia ser, como ela poderia confiar de novo?

-Vá embora.

Não havia raiva, não havia ódio nem desprezo naquela frase. Só dor e tristeza. E é impossível dizer em quem doeu mais aquele pedido.

-Eu não quero mais te ver, eu não quero mais ouvir sua voz, vá embora. – Rukia se levantou e foi até a porta, abrindo-a.

Demorou alguns instantes até que Ichigo se levantasse. Ainda estava atordoado com o fim. Tudo na cabeça dele estava em caos, apenas um fato era claro. Não havia mais Ichigo e Rukia. Agora tudo acabara. Com esforço, ele atendeu ao pedido dela, mais antes que ela terminasse de fechar a porta, o Kurosaki a forçou a abrir de novo. Havia algo que ele precisava dizer.

-Rukia, eu te amo.

-Nem só de amor se constrói um casamento, Ichigo. Precisa de confiança. E eu não confio mais em você.

A Kuchiki tirou a mão da maçaneta e tirou o anel de brilhantes que estava no dedo anelar da mão direita. Sua aliança de noivado não era mais necessária. Quando a pôs na mão do ruivo, ele segurou a ponta de seus dedos, como se quisesse adiar o momento da separação final.

-Você... me odeia? – Ichigo se arrependeu quase imediatamente da pergunta. O que ele faria se a resposta fosse sim? A ponte mais próxima era na cidade vizinha, e duvidava que naquela pequena cidade havia um prédio alto o suficiente para uma queda fatal.

-Eu queria poder te odiar. Eu... não sei mais o que eu sinto. Eu estou perdida, Ichigo. – Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de porcelana.

O ruivo não pode se conter. Secou a lágrima que escorria com um beijo. A morena sentiu seu coração se apertar. Não era certo fazer aquilo. Ele tinha feito algo imperdoável. Para que lhe dar aquilo? Seria como uma recompensa? Ou seria uma lembrança dolorosa para Ichigo assim como seria para ela?

Mais eles estavam próximos demais, e como toda vez que isso ocorria, eles pararam de pensar. O beijo que trocavam tinha um gosto salgado das lágrimas da Kuchiki, além da saudade e dor que sentiam.

"O último beijo." Era a única coisa que pensavam.

Os lábios moviam-se em sincronia, numa dança já tão conhecida, mais não menos desejada por eles. Nenhum dos dois fazia questão de respirar, a única coisa que queriam era fazer com que aquele momento durasse pra sempre...

Quando se separaram, parecia que não tinha sido suficiente. E pensando bem, nunca seria. A sede que tinham um do outro era algo que só seria saciado depois de uma eternidade.

Rukia se afastou, murmurando uma despedida que ninguém ouviu e fechou a porta. Ela voltou até o sofá, sem se conter, voltou a chorar, sufocando os soluços em uma almofada. E alguma parte dela sabia que Ichigo ainda estava parado no mesmo local, com a cabeça apoiada a porta, deixando que suas próprias lágrimas escorressem.

**- 6 meses depois -**

-Como o Ichigo está? – Rangiku perguntou enquanto ajeitava a mesa.

-Mal. Não melhorou nem um pouquinho. – Toushiro respondeu trazendo a travessa de macarronada pra mesa. – Ele não vive, ele sobrevive. Acho que se não fosse o trabalho no hospital, nem sei o que seria dele. E a Rukia?

-Ela parou de atender meus telefonemas. – Matsumoto disse tristemente, sentando-se. – Só Nell tem tido contato com ela, e só por que trabalham juntas. Pelo que ela conta, a Kia não está em melhor estado que o Ichi.

-Eu ainda quero matar o Renji, Ran. – Hitsugaya se sentou ao lado da namorada grávida de três meses.

-E eu nunca entendi isso. Desde aquele dia você tem tido esses surtos assassinos em que imagina mil formas dolorosas de morte pro Renji. – A mulher jogou os longos cabelos para trás e começou a servir os dois.

-Não sei se eu deveria contar...

-Eu sou sua namorada a anos e estou carregando seu filho, acho que sou digna de confiança.

-Não é questão de confiar ou não, Ran...

-Esse é meu desejo de grávida. Quer que seu filho nasça desfigurado?

-Você sabe que eu não acredito nisso.

-E você sabe que eu acredito, e como quem está com o bebê na barriga sou eu, minha opinião é que conta, fala logo.

-Foi o Renji que mandou aquela dançarina até o Ichigo, depois de fazê-lo beber quase duas garrafas de vodca. Eu lembro dela, era bem parecida com a Kia. – Toushiro disse cutucando a comida.

-Então o Renji armou... – Um laivo vermelho passou pelos olhos cor de gelo de Rangiku. – Ah, mas quem vai matar ele sou eu...

-Você não vai fazer nada, Ran, sabe que não deve fazer esforço. – Hitsugaya pôs uma mecha do cabelo loiro-arruivado atrás da orelha dela, num gesto carinhoso. – Mais pode deixar que eu dou uns três ou quatro chutes nele por você.

Rangiku olhou meio desamparada pro namorado. Graças a sua gravidez, suas emoções andavam meio fora de controle.

-MAS ELES SÃO TÃO IDIOTAS! – Ela explodiu de repente, fazendo o homem de cabelos prateados se sobressaltar. – ELES SÃO PERFEITOS UM PRO OUTRO, COMO PODEM DEIXAR AQUELE MALDITO TATUADO ATRAPALHAR ISSO?

-Calma, Rangiku, vai ficar tudo bem, logo eles se acertam, você vai ver. – Toushiro abraçou a namorada, tentando acalmá-la.

-Como você sabe? – Ela fungou.

-Eu conheço o Ichigo. Ele já agüentou tempo de mais longe dela. Logo ele vai atrás da Rukia. Então, tudo vai se acertar do jeito mais estranho possível.

X~X~X~X~X

Ichigo não fazia idéia de como sobrevivera naqueles meses. Se parava para fazer uma retrospectiva, a única coisa que vinha a sua mente eram horas e horas no hospital, curando o máximo de pessoas, uma vez que não conseguia suturar a enorme ferida que a falta de sua Rukia lhe causava.

E lá estava ele, debaixo daquela chuva, na frente do prédio de três andares onde a única que conseguia fazer com que aquela tempestade em seu coração parasse vivia.

O ruivo não sabia bem o que iria fazer. Só sabia que ia fazer. Ele iria tê-la de volta.

Ele não exatamente o que esperar. E se sua ex-noiva tivesse sido mais bem sucedida em seguir com sua vida? E se tivesse outro no lugar dele? Não, ele não podia pensar nisso. O laço que os dois tinham é algo único, inquebrável.

Ichigo tirou uma caixinha de dentro do bolso interno do sobretudo preto. E dentro da pequena caixa, o anel que Rukia lhe devolvera. Muito de seus amigos lhe disseram para se desfazer do aliança, mas nada tirava da cabeça do ruivo que o lugar daquele anel era na mão da Kuchiki. O sorriso que ela lhe dera ao ser pedida em casamento ainda estava gravado em sua memória...

"_-Nunca imaginei que depois de tanto trabalho pra levar o Kisuke ao altar – Rukia dizia as gargalhadas, entrando em seu apartamento. – a Yoruichi-san ia tentar fugir do casamento._

_-Você ri por que não foi você que teve que segurá-la. – Ichigo entrou em seguida, e apesar de suas palavras, também ria divertido. – Se meu terno não fosse resistente, as marcas de unhas da Yoruichi iriam fazer companhia a suas._

_A Kuchiki riu ainda mais ao se lembrar do ruivo jogando a noiva por cima do ombro e a levando de volta para o cômodo onde ela tinha que fica comportadamente esperando a hora de subir no altar e se casar. Yoruichi, num rompante de pânico, tentou de todas as maneiras se libertar. Mais no fim aceitou o seu destino e o cumpriu bem feliz. Ela era uma mulher estranha._

_-Pelo menos não tivemos que fazê-la entornar umas doses se wísque, como o Kisuke. – A morena sentou-se no sofá e tirou a sandália de salto._

_-Espero que você não tente fugir no dia do nosso casamento. – O Kurosaki sentou ao lado da namorada._

_-Nem me pediu em casamento e já está preocupado se eu vou fugir ou não? – Rukia olhou de soslaio para o ruivo e sorriu. – Se preocupe com uma coisa de cada vez, ok? Primeiro, compre uma aliança. Não precisa de flores, não sou exigente._

_Ela se levantou e estava quase entrando na cozinha quando a voz de Ichigo soou._

_-Mais eu já comprei..._

_Rukia virou-se para ele de imediato, a boca aberta em choque. Ichigo estava confortavelmente deitado no sofá, os pés no apoio, hábito que a morena detestava. Mas outra hora ela brigaria com ele..._

_-Co...como? – Ela tinha ouvido certo?_

_O Kurosaki se levantou e caminhou tranquilamente até ela, aparentando uma calma que não tinha. Ele estava muito nervoso com o passo que estava prestes a dar. Mas tinha absoluta certa que Rukia era e sempre seria a mulher de sua vida._

_-Rukia – Ele tirou a caixinha de veludo cinza de dentro do bolso do terno. – você quer se casar comigo? – E abriu a caixinha, mostrando a aliança de brilhantes._

_Os olhos azuis surpresos encararam os castanhos ansiosos. Então ela sorriu. E nem em mil anos ele esqueceria aquele sorriso._

_-É claro que sim."_

Ichigo foi despertado de suas lembranças pelo som de um carro parando, perto dali. Um táxi. Ele nem daria muita atenção se não fosse pela pessoa que saiu de dentro do carro, abrindo um guarda-chuva enquanto tentava não derrubar uma pilha de papéis.

Ela só podia ter um imã dentro de si para que o ruivo atravessasse a rua tão rápido e conseguisse alcançá-la antes que a morena entrasse em seu apartamento.

-Rukia! – Ichigo chamou sem se conter.

-Ichigo? – A Kuchiki se virou, fazendo um verdadeiro malabarismo com os papéis. – O que faz aqui?

-Eu vim te ver. – Nunca tinha funcionado mentir pra ela. Se tinha alguém que o conhecia, este alguém estava ali, diante dele.

A resposta franca a deixou sem reação. Ou talvez fosse a presença dele ali. Parecia que não tinha sido seis meses, e sim séculos. Tinha sentido uma falta imensurável daqueles olhos castanhos tão calorosos, aquela sensação de segurança. Uma vontade louca, desvairada de largar tudo aquilo no chão e se jogar nos braços de Ichigo se apoderou dela. Mas a Kuchiki não cedeu a essa vontade.

-Já viu, agora vá embora, sai da chuva, vai ficar doente desse jeito. – Rukia disse se virando para entrar em casa.

-Kia, posso entrar? – Ichigo pediu, um impulso tomando conta dele.

Ainda não podia se afastar dela. Foi tempo demais sem vê-la. Ainda não matara a saudade daqueles olhos azuis expressivos, do corpo pequenino e delicado, daquela personalidade forte... Precisaria de muito mais tempo para que a saudade se aquietasse.

-Ichigo, por favor, eu já disse que quero você longe de mim. – A Kuchiki disse, olhando para ele. Esse foi seu erro. Enquanto suas palavras o repeliam, seus olhos o chamavam pra mais perto.

-Nenhum táxi vai parar pra mim nesse estado. – Ele apontou as roupas encharcadas. – E aposto que você não quer que eu morra de hipotermia.

-Ichi... Eu sei que você tem carro. – Rukia o repreendeu com o olhar,

O sorriso foi inevitável. Rukia o tinha chamado pelo apelido. A guarda dela estava abaixando.

-Rukia, nós precisamos conversar.

-Tudo já foi dito, Ichigo.

-Nem tudo.

-O que mais falta?

-Depende.

-Do que?

-Rukia... – Mas ele não prosseguiu. Tinha medo da pergunta que iria fazer. Não sabia como fazê-la. Não sabia como reagiria a resposta.

Ela estremeceu levemente. Tinha esquecido como era bom ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por aquela voz rouca. Mais não podia ficar se concentrando nisso. Aquilo podia ser um caminho sem volta para a cama do apartamento dela. Seja para chorar ou para fazer outras coisas com aquele ruivo...

-Ichigo, eu tenho um monte de coisas pra fazer. – A morena tentou ser prática. – Vá embora. Por que você não segue sua vida? Pode arrumar outra mulher, casar, ter filhos, me esqueça, não há mais nós...

-Eu não quero outra. – O Kurosaki respondeu sem hesitar. – Todas as mulheres do planeta têm o mesmo defeito que eu não admito: elas não são você.

Aquelas palavras mexeram profundamente com Rukia. Todos os sentimentos que a custo ela conseguiu enterrar, se libertaram. E a vontade de se jogar nos braços dele ficou mais forte que nunca.

-Não diz isso... – A frase escapou dos lábios da Kuchiki antes que ela pudesse pensar.

-Kia, você esqueceu tudo? – Ichigo pegou umas das mãos delicadas de Rukia, e a única coisa que ela fez foi operar o milagre de segurar tudo com um braço só. – Esqueceu os cinco anos que passamos juntos por uma coisa que aconteceu em menos de um minuto?

-Ichigo, não se trata de esquecer...

-Se trata sim, Rukia. Se você ainda me amar, eu posso lidar com o resto. – A certeza daquelas palavras penetrou Rukia amolecendo a muralha que ela cuidadosamente construira. – Eu posso fazer você confiar de novo.

Que estranho poder ele tinha pra mexer com ela assim? Foram seis meses construindo um muro para que ninguém mais entrasse em seu coração e mexessem com suas emoções e Ichigo chegava e vencia todos os obstáculos como se eles não existissem! Talvez por que Rukia queria ser vencida. Ou por que... Ichigo não precisava chegar ao coração dela. Ele já estava lá.

-Acha que é fácil assim? – Ela murmurou, tentando se decidir o que fazer.

-Não sei se é fácil. – O ruivo soltou a mão da morena para poder segurar o rosto delicado da mesma com as duas mãos. – Mais não importa o quanto demore, eu vou conseguir.

Não houve aviso prévio. Só o som dos papéis se esparramando pelo chão. Era a rendição que Ichigo precisava. Ele cobriu a boca rosada da Kuchiki com a sua, em um beijo repleto de amor e saudade desesperada.

Rukia não queria mais pensar. A única coisa que queria era ser abraçada mais e mais forte, sem se importar se era certo ou não. E com certeza era certo. O que poderia estar errado? Aquele ruivo era o único que conseguira chegar tão fundo nela, mexer com seu coração tão profundamente...

-Eu te amo Ichigo. – Ela sussurrou no breve período em que se separaram para respirar.

O Kurosaki apenas sorriu antes de voltar a beijá-la.

A Kuchiki lutou bravamente contra a fechadura da porta de seu apartamento, e sem muita certeza de como conseguira abrir, puxou Ichigo para dentro. Os dois, entre beijos, arrancavam suas roupas e se dirigiam ao quarto. O som de botões caindo no piso fez Rukia rir enquanto Ichigo mordia seu pescoço. Ele iria reclamar da camisa destruída depois. Mais não era culpa dela. A coisa era difícil demais de abrir, ainda por cima molhada. Havia gotículas de água por todo o peitoral nu do Kurosaki. A Kuchiki estava tentada a secá-las. Ela iria secá-las.

Ichigo mal podia conter sua euforia. Tratava de morder, beijar cada pedaço de pele branca que estivesse ao seu alcance. Com uma perícia que o ruivo nunca imaginou ter, conseguiu tirar a aliança de dentro da caixinha e por no dedo anelar de Rukia sem que ela percebesse. E com o pé, o Kurosaki abriu a porta do quarto e levou seu eterno amor pra dentro.

X~X~X~X

Os dois estavam esparramados na cama de lençóis azuis. O ruivo ainda estava em cima da Kuchiki, mais ela não se importava com o peso em cima de si. Sentira falta demais dele. Enquanto acariciava o cabelo laranja, notou algo brilhante em sua mão,

-Como isso veio parar aqui? – Rukia percebeu que sua antiga aliança de noivado estava de volta ao seu dedo e sorriu. – Quando colocou?

-No dia do casamento do Kisuke e da Yoruichi. – Ichigo sussurrou contra a pele do pescoço da morena. – E quando você me devolveu, a única coisa que consegui pensar era como te daria de novo.

-Eu não sei se isto está certo... – Foi a resposta da Kuchiki.

-O que pode estar errado? – Ele a encarou.

-Esse é o problema. Não tem nada errado. Sim, eu estou insegura como deveria estar, mas isso não está me incomodando como deveria. – Rukia sussurrou.

-Você não precisa ficar insegura...

Rukia suspirou frustrada e tentou se levantar, mais foi impedida por Ichigo.

-Kia, me escuta. Nunca, ninguém no mundo vai ser como você é pra mim. Eu já experimentei seis meses no inferno, e vou fazer de tudo pra não passar por isso de novo. Confie em mim.

-O que aconteceu naquela noite? – A Kuchiki perguntou aflita.

O Kurosaki pensou se devia contar sobre a armação de Renji. Não, ainda não. Seria como se estivesse jogando a culpa no Abarai, e Ichigo queria que Rukia o aceitasse de volta por confiar nele, e não por odiar e culpar outro.

-Eu bebi demais. Nem conseguia raciocinar. Por isso só vim aqui pela manhã.

-Quando você percebeu?

-Eu sempre sei quando você está sofrendo. Eu podia não estar entendendo naquele momento, mas alguma parte de mim sabia. E depois que o Toushiro jogou um balde de água e gelo na minha cabeça, a Rangiku me contou o que eu tinha feito... aos gritos.

-Imagino. – Rukia riu brevemente, e depois ficou séria. – Eu confio em você, Ichigo. – Seu olhos cintilavam. – Eu... só tenho medo.

-Eu também tenho medo, Rukia. – Ichigo pegou a mão dela e entrelaçou seus dedos. – Mas se vamos fazer isso dar certo, precisamos enfrentar juntos.

Rukia apenas sorriu como resposta.

X~X~X~X

Renji estacionou na frente do prédio de Rukia com um sorriso nos lábios. Passara três meses viajando a trabalho, e tinha certeza que a Kuchiki já estava recuperada, pronta para abrir seu coração para ele. Rapidamente se dirigiu até a porta e tocou a campainha. E sorriu ainda mais abertamente ao ver Rukia vir lhe receber, com um sorriso nos lábios e um brilho feliz no olhar.

-Renji! – A Kuchiki saudou feliz. – Não pensei que viria hoje.

-Bom, é que acabei de chegar e estou com uns documentos que precisam ser assinados com urgência. – Ele mostrou a pasta azul, tentando não desviar seu olhar para o decote do roupão da morena.

-Ah, claro. – Rukia pegou a pasta. – Eu te convidaria pra um café mas estou meio ocupada...

E Renji viu. No chão, perto da porta... um sutien. A morena acompanhou o olhar o tatuado e corou. Chutou sutilmente a peça intima para fora da linha de visão e continuou sustentando o sorriso.

O Abarai estava chocado. Quem passara na frente dele?

-Ah, oi, Abarai. – Uma voz disse de dentro da cozinha, fazendo o tatuado olhar naquela direção. – A Kia tinha me dito que você estava viajando.

Ichigo se encostou na porta da cozinha, segurando uma xícara de café. O cabelo ainda estava pingando. Renji apenas fechou a cara.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou.

-Nunca fui grande coisa na cozinha, então acho que vou jantar por aqui. – Ichigo respondeu com um sorriso cínico.

-Rukia, você... você não o perdoou, né? – O Abarai perguntou com raiva.

-O que eu deixo ou não de fazer não é da sua conta, Renji. – Rukia fechou a cara.

Um clima tenso se instalou ali, e o silêncio foi quebrado pelo som do celular de Rukia.

-É seu irmão. – O Kurosaki tinha esticado o pescoço pra ver o aparelho em cima da mesa de centro. – Quer que eu atenda?

-Que morrer? – A morena retrucou, indo pegar o aparelho e depois foi atender no quarto.

Ao ver a noiva sumir pela porta, Ichigo foi até Renji, toda a falsa cordialidade sumindo.

-Quero você longe da Rukia, Renji. – Ele disse simplesmente. – Ela não precisa conviver com uma pessoa baixa como você.

-Escuta aqui, Kurosaki...

-Não, não vou escutar. – O ruivo disse feroz. – Eu vou me casar com a Rukia. E como nós já tínhamos decididos vamos comprar uma casa no campo, mais não muito longe de Karakura, ela não quer morar longe do irmão. Vamos ter filhos, o quanto pudermos sustentar, sejam do nosso sangue ou adotados. Eu e ela vamos fazer isso. Não existe espaço pra você, Abarai. Se manda.

E fechou a porta na cara do tatuado.

-O que houve? – Rukia saiu do quarto. – Está brigado com o Renji?

-Não é nada, Rukia. – Ichigo largou a xícara em uma das estantes. – Tudo que me importa está bem na minha frente.

O sorriso de Rukia foi a última coisa que ele viu antes de fechar os olhos e beijá-la apaixonadamente.

**- Fim -**


End file.
